It is common practice throughout the world today for individuals to enhance and beautify their fingernails and toenails through the application of color on the surface of the nail. This application is commonly done through the use of various nail enamels. The current most common method for this application is done by applying the nail enamel with an applicator brush to the nail surface. This method takes time and often does not accomplish the preferred effect due to imperfections in the enamel or in the method of application.
This current method of brushing nail enamel on the surface of one's nails, encounters numerous other difficulties when the individual is not ambidextrous. Unless proficiency is attained, this procedure of brushing the enamel on the left and then right hand is most difficult to accomplish.
In recent years the use of acrylic paints for color application to nails has come into use. The use of spray-on acrylic paints allows the professional to create designs not previously known with brush-on enamel paints. The use of spray-on acrylic paints permits the fading in and out of colors, previously accomplished only with the use of airbrushes. The use of an airbrush and compressor in color application to the surface of fingernails and toenails has not been shown to be economical due to its initial outlying cost, nor feasible for continued use in the application of color to fingernails and toenails. Furthermore, due to the necessity in thoroughly cleaning an airbrush between paint colors and time necessary to be expounded in doing so, the use of an airbrush would not lend itself to use in the application of nail color to overall surface of fingernails and toenails.
This invention presents itself to fulfill the need for a method for the application of color and designs to the surface fingernails and toenails in an improved, more economical and less time consuming way. Moreover, this method allows for the individual to use numerous colors in the application, thus achieving a fading in and out of the color or colors, something not achievable through the use of current brush-on nail enamel methods. This method additionally allows for lessened drying time of color due to the application of a top drying coat, and easier cleanup around the surrounding nail tissue and cuticle with soap and water.